Pokemon Sinnoh: Flora and the Last Aura Guardians
by NerdyGanster
Summary: My name is Flora Weathers. I live on a ranch with my dad, grandma, pokemon, and my best friend. You might think I live a life of a normal girl. But there's something else...I am one of the last Aura Guardians


Umm…new story xD. It's gonna take me some time to update because of school and life and stuff. Since Platinum just came out, I think it'd be kinda cool to have this story. So read and enjoy. And if there's anything u want to add or fix or something, go ahead and review&comment. I'm open for suggestions

**Chapter 1: Aura of Flora**

_Dear Dairy Diary,_

_Entry 1: My name is Florida May Weathers, Flora for short. I am 12 years old and live on a ranch off of Solaceon Town with my Papa and Nana. I also have lots of Pokemon friends like Bessie the Miltank, Skier the Growlithe, and Stella the Starly. My best friend in the whole world, Lanny, lives in Solaceon Town, and we visit each other often. Yeah, you would think that I live an ordinary girl's life. But there's another something that I should mention…I have superpowers. _

_My powers came about 5 years ago when I was 6. I was playing with Skier when I heard a gentle crying in the distance. Behind a rock I found a Starly with a broken wing. She told me that she had trouble flying. Suddenly, I started crying too, and the Starly was feeling better. Stella was the one who first opened my eyes to my abilities. I realized I could understand and speak to Pokemon, and I also could heal them. I eventually developed and learned how to control my abilities. Now my dad, grandma, Lanny, and all the Pokemon on the ranch know. _

_I've never really had an adventure, though. I've always stayed at the ranch to help my family, and to hide my powers from the outside world. I never really had a chance to show myself to the world. That is…until that day…The day the adventure started…_

"Pop!" cried a green-haired girl in a pink bandana.

"Hmm?" said the rancher.

"Pa, we got mail!" said the green-haired girl, "And it's addressed to me! Stella gave it to me!"

"That's strange. What might be inside it, d'ya think, Flora?" said Pa.

"I know. We never get any mail around these parts, let alone for me! It might some letter from a professor about starting my journey with his Pokemon!"

"Now, ya know that you would've gotten that 2 years ago, if that'd be right."

"Well, why are we standing here arguing, let's open it!"

Florida May quickly tore the top flap of the envelop, excited about what she would read. In the letter read: _Dear Florida May Weathers,_

_We are here to inform you that you are one of the few chosen group of adolescents to take part in the Aura of Pokemon-Student Program. The program will take place in the Battle Frontier, northeast of the main Sinnoh isles. It will teach young trainers how to interact with Pokemon, expertise in battling, and how to bring out the best power and beauty in a Pokemon. We hope you can make it. Enrollment day begins on at the end of April. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Sincerely, Dr. Truman_

"Daddy, I've been accepted into the APSP! I think Lanny told me about something like that!"

"Really? Are you sure? And have you heard nothing but good things about this program, from Lanny?"

"Pa, I'm sure that nothing bad has been spoken about this program from Lanny."

"Well, then I guess your set for the APSP at the end of the month."

"Really?? Thank you so much, Dad! You're nothing but great and I promise that I will return with a whole bunch of reasons for you to be even prouder of me!" said the excited Flora.

"Better start your packin" said Rancher Louis.

"EEP!" said Flora as she sped up to her room.

---

"Lanny, guess what?"

"What…" asked a half-asleep Lanny.

"I've been accepted into APSP!" screamed Flora.

"What's that?" asked Lanny.

"Wait...you weren't the one who told me?"

"No. What would've given you that idea.." asked an even more confused Lanny.

"A letter told me I got accepted into the Aura of Pokemon-Student Program. I thought you mentioned to me something about it. But apparently not.."

"Well, I didn't say anything. But you know, if you can read mail the way you read Pokemon, then it's not my call on whether you should do this or not."

"Thanks, Lanny. I think I'm gonna do it" said Flora.

"No probs. And awesome. Tell me when you get there, ok?" said Lanny, ready to go back to bed.

"Yeah. Definitely."

So that night, Flora fell asleep excited as ever for the adventure that she always wanted, but never expected…

_For now, that's the end of my entry. Gotta go ahead and sleep for the night. Until next time, see ya. And Stella wishes you good night, as well._

_Loving Forever and Always,_

_Flora May & Stella_


End file.
